Vampires and Witches and Elena
by John Reed
Summary: After the finale - what is Elena to do about it all? Damon and Bonnie are fighing - not just with words. Her family and friends are in danger, and it is her fault... I try to remain true to the canon-if there is such a thing - but I am so inattentive
1. A Warning or 2

A Warning (or Two)

Story starts where the TV season left off.

Elena heard the noise in the kitchen and instinctively walked in that direction. Before she reached the door, however, she felt his hand over her mouth and heard a brief "Shh". He didn't try to hide himself. She knew it was Damon.

She froze. She felt the fear rise in her, even though she had come to trust him recently. But she did not know what he was doing or what the noise was. A thump, but not much else until a voice – her voice it seemed –from the kitchen.

"You know I know you're there. Both of you. Bring her in Damon."

Damon was sure now that it was Katherine he had talked to and kissed just minutes before. Maybe he had known before. Maybe that was why he had stayed when she went inside with Jenna.

He dropped his hand from Elena's mouth, but made sure she saw his finger raised to his lips. He briefly considered keeping her behind him, but knew it wouldn't matter. He did put his arm around her as he they entered side by side.

Elena gasped briefly as she saw John's body. It only lasted a second as she realized who was standing above him, knife in hand. She was speechless. Damon held her tightly.

Katherine didn't look up from John's body as she spoke. "Finally we meet, Elena. Pity the circumstance."

Elena was in shock or fear – she wasn't sure. "You killed my father" she said, much calmer than she would have thought.

"She knows" Katherine said, finally pulling her eyes from the body and looking at Damon.

Damon nodded slightly, eyes on Katherine. "She knows."

Elena finally pulled her eyes from the body and looked at Katherine. "Am I ... next?" Her voice did break this time.

Damon nudged her and said in a whisper "Elena! Don't."

Katherine, looking at the body again, only shook her head and smiled. Then finally looking at her, "I didn't come here to hurt you."

"He's my father." Elena repeated. "How could it not hurt me?"

"Don't pretend. We both know he had no redeeming qualities."

"And yet you sent him here." Damon finally spoke.

"I thought you might take care of him. Again you disappoint. I had to take matters into my own hands."

"And my mother?" Elena asked.

"Isobel still lives, though you might be interested to know that it was she who told John to kill Stefan and Damon along with the others." Katherine's demeanor turned icy cold. "That's where they crossed the line. "

Elena gasped again. Damon continued to hold one arm around her, hugging her tightly.

Katherine spoke to Damon now "You trusted a witch because of her?"

"I'm alive because of Emily – the witch's ancestor. And so are you."

Katherine walked towards Elena. Damon tensed.

Katherine looked at Damon with exasperation "Damon, you know I'm not here to hurt her. I have had countless chances to kill her, yet she is fine."

Katherine faced Elena, who couldn't decide how to react. She tried to stay calm. "You trust the witch, but she lied to you. And your boyfriend, both of your boyfriends, almost died."

"Bonnie saved them. And Damon is not my…" Elena retorted.

"You saved them." Katherine interrupted. "She would have let them die. You need to remember that."

"She was trying protect the town."

"At the cost of the Salvatores. Is that a price you're willing to pay? If they die here, there will be nothing between me and the destruction of Mystic Falls."

Elena could only stare into her cold eyes.

"Is it true that you knew where I was and didn't care?" Damon asked into the silence?

"Who told you that?" Katherine asked.

"Anna."

Katherine turned back to Elena. "Another death caused by the witch's treachery. And what was her crime? Being who she was. Who Stefan is. Who I am."

"Katherine, answer my question." Damon interrupted.

"What does it matter? You've shown me your feelings for Elena."

"I knew it was you." Damon said, though not terribly convincingly.

"Oh? And how is that."

"Elena would have hit me. Again"

"What did you do?" Elena asked Damon.

Katherine didn't let Damon respond. Instead she turned on Elena. "I don't know what game you're playing with Stefan and Damon, but you need to remember that long after you're dead and buried, they will be here. And so will I."

Elena looked back to Damon, but couldn't read his expression. "I'm not playing a…"

Katherine interrupted. "Your aunt is coming. Oh and your brother is upstairs committing suicide."

She started to leave, but turned back and spoke to Damon just before she went through the door. "Oh, and if Anna told you that, she was only half right."

Damon turned quickly to Elena, who seemed stunned, her eyes starting to fill with tears "Get Jenna and take care of Jeremy. I'll clean up after Katherine.

(A day or 2 later)

Elena thought she would not need to seek him out, he usually just turned up. But she wanted to talk to him on her terms, so she went looking for him. She was not surprised where she found him.

"You come to me without Stefan?" Damon asked her as she sat next to him at the bar.

"I have nothing to fear from you." she said.

Damon turned to her. "Finally figure that out?."

"It wasn't always true, Damon."

Damon faced away from her again. "If you think back, Elena, I think you will realize it has always been true."

Elena decided to get it over with quickly. "Bonnie talked to Stefan. She told him if you killed another innocent person, she would destroy you, even if he gets in the way."

Damon's face turned hard. "Innocent person. Innocent in whose mind? Like the Mayor? Like Anna? Who your brother loved? Who did she hurt? Does he know what the witch did?"

It caught her off guard. She could only say "Damon, I'm just passing the warning along."

"And what did my brother tell her?"

"I don't know. I didn't want to know."

"And who was it who was last chasing an innocent girl? Could it have been Stefan?"

"Damon…"

"No Elena! You care about Stefan, and so do I. There are not a lot of people I care about, but I can tell you that none of you will be hurt because I trust the witch again."

"I know, Damon. I don't know what happened. I don't know what to say."

"Katherine wasn't kidding when she said Bonnie could not be trusted."

This brought another worry to Elena. She hadn't, mentioned Katherine's return to Stefan, but did not know if Damon had.

"Where is Katherine? Do I need to worry about her too?" Elena asked.

Damon looked like he was considering his reply. He turned back to face her again.

"I haven't seen her. I don't know. I think you can believe her when she says she doesn't mean you any harm – for now at least. I'm more concerned about Bonnie."

"Damon, she's my friend. She tried. And she saved you."

"Katherine was right. You saved me. She lied and she didn't care who was hurt."

"Damon, she was just trying to protect the town." Elena began.

"Which doesn't include us?"

"Damon…"

"I'm not going to tell you what to do." Damon interrupted. "But if I didn't trust her before, I absolutely do not trust her now. You've accused me of not caring about who gets hurt. Do you really think she cares?"

"I won't let it come to that point again. No one will be hurt, even if I'm wrong. Could Katherine really destroy the town like she said?"

"She could do it. And she would. She doesn't make idle threats. She wasn't lying."

Elena laughed to herself. "Finally. A vampire that doesn't lie."

Damon let out a breath. "Doesn't lie? You mean a vampire that doesn't try to protect you? You mean a vampire that doesn't love you."

"I love … I love Stefan." But Damon could hear the hesitation.

"Yes you do. And I love Katherine. But we both know that they aren't the only ones we love."

Damon looked at her intently. Elena finally lowered her eyes. "I've asked you not to look at me like that."

Damon sighed. "There's a choice to be made. But we don't have to choose today."

"I choose Stefan," she said softly, barely looking at him.

Damon stared at her a moment, shook his head and said "Honestly Elena, I don't know what you see in him."

When she did not respond, he added "But I know what he sees in you. And if I ever hear of something out there trying to hurt you, I will be between it and you."

Damon turned and walked away. Elena could only stare at him as he left.


	2. The Teacher

The Teacher

Elena was actually glad to see him in the kitchen with Jenna when she arrived home. Alaric Salzman was a teacher, but he was someone who might be able to help.

"Hi Elena," Jenna said as she stood in the door and caught his eye.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" she asked. Then to Jenna she added "Student-teacher stuff"

Alaric looked at Jenna "Is it OK? I won't be long."

Jenna nodded though she gave Elena an odd look.

Alaric followed Elena into her room a little unwillingly. This wasn't school, and he was not sure it was appropriate.

"Are you sure you want to talk to me?" He asked. "If it is girl stuff, you have Jenna and Bonnie to talk to. If it is Vampire-related, you have Stefan and Bonnie. Maybe you should just talk to Bonnie."

"It's about Bonnie." Elena said, sitting on her bed. Alaric remained standing, leaning against the closed door.

"Okay. What is it?"

Elena hesitated. She kept thinking to herself "Don't bring up Katherine." If she was to tell anyone about Katherine's visit, it would be Stefan, but Damon apparently hadn't said anything to him. And she was unwilling to test his reaction to the news that the girl he had been in love with was back. She had to be careful not to mention her visit.

"She threatened Damon and Stefan."

Alaric waited for more, but she didn't say anything. "Is about the burning of the tomb vampires? I know she saved them when you asked her to."

"No. This was later. She told Stefan that if Damon hurt any more innocents, she would destroy him, and Stefan too, if the tried to stop her."

"And you disagree with her that innocents should be left alone?" Alaric asked.

"No. Of course not. But I convinced Stefan and Damon to trust Bonnie, and she let them down. She let me down. I had to beg her to save them. "

"And she did save them."

"The point is, I want us to be on the same side, but I'm not sure what side she is on."

"Bonnie's family has a long history in Mystic Falls, Elena. They were protectors. And Bonnie sees that as her role as well."

"I want to protect the town too. Stefan isn't a threat."

"And Damon?"

"Not any more," Elena replied. "He has helped a lot recently. You know that."

"I know they are threats. Both of them. They have both shown it."

"They can control it. They are controlling it." Elena was beginning to wonder if this conversation was such a good idea.

"I don't know everything, but Stefan and Damen have been wreaking havoc for years. Ever since they lost Katherine they have been fighting each other. They behaved for her. Once she was gone, they could not be controlled."

"Stefan lives on animal blood."

"It wasn't always so. And do you think that makes him good? These are not two vampires out converting other vampires to live in peace with humans. Are they working together now to try to keep Mystic Falls safe? Yeah. But it's not because they are good. Itls because of you."

Elena shook her head as what he was saying sank in.

"Stefan's not evil," she said. "He wouldn't hurt anyone or anything."

"He has killed other vampires to keep you safe."

Elena didn't know how to respond. Of course, he was right. "That doesn't make him evil."

"Nor is it wrong for Bonnie to let vampires die to keep the town safe."

"You think I would be with Stefan if he was a threat to Mystic Falls?"

"I didn't say that." Alaric replied. "I'm saying I have studied vampires for a long time, and I think they are like humans. Some are mostly good, some mostly bad. Maybe some are all bad. I'm just not sure you can know. They can shut off whatever humanity they have anytime they want. Damon told me that himself."

"They both have it under control"

"Can you honestly say that?" Alaric asked. "Can you tell me you have never seen them without humanity?"

"We're not talking about what they were. We're talking about what they are."

"What they are, Elena, is loyal to you. There is no one they will not destroy if there is a real or perceived threat to you."

"I only want them and the town to be safe."

"Do you really think there is a 'safe' when you are around vampires?" Alaric asked. "Even Isobel started out just mildly interested. What could be safer than a little research? Now she's gone."

"You really loved her – my mother, didn't you?" She had meant to say birth-mother, but it didn't come out that way.

"I did. And she was still that Isobel when I met her. When I married her. When she came here threatening you and everyone else, I knew that whatever she became, she was not my Isobel. Not your mother."

"Yet it was after she changed that she gave you the ring. The ring that saved your life. She still loves you, protects you."

Alaric shook his head. "I didn't say I understand it.. They are not always all bad. She comes and threatens me, but at the same time protects me as best she can. I don't know what to make of it."

"She still loves you."

"Maybe. But it is not something I have to think about. She's gone. But you need to be careful. Maybe Stefan can control himself most of the time. Damon cannot be taken lightly."

"I don't take him lightly. But he's changing. He's becoming more like Stefan."

"You need to be careful around him, Elena."

"He won't hurt me."

"Are you sure? He tried to kill me. And it's not just about what he does. It's about what you feel for him."

Elena stared at Alaric briefly. "What do you mean? I'm with Stefan."

"We saw you, Elena, Jenna and I, when you danced with him. We saw the way you were looking at each other."

"That was for the audience. It was a show." Elena said defensively.

"No. Caroline Forbes with a big smile painted on as she looked at her fill-in partner. That was a show. What you and Damon were doing was not a show. Whatever it was, it was real."

Elena swallowed and exhaled before saying "I asked you up here to talk about Bonnie. What should I do about her?"

Alaric shook his head. "Talk to her. You are friends aren't you? Talk to her when there are no vampires or victims nearby – no plots or spells. You will at least understand each other better.

"OK. I can do that. I will"

"And Elena, please. I am starting to think of you as family. Be careful?"

Elena nodded slightly and Alaric left her room.

Maybe it was a mistake – it hadn't been so private lately. But she needed to write. Elena pulled out her journal.


	3. The Vampires

The Vampires

Elena woke up suddenly. It was still dark outside. But something was wrong. Then she noticed a figure in the nearby chair. She sat up in bed - slowly, deliberately.

"Not a screamer. Impressive," Katherine said arising from the chair.

"I know better. Dating a vampire," Elena replied. She was upset, but did her best to control it.

"Everything I've heard is true. You look like me, even sound like me. It really is amazing. We could be twins."

"Give or take a hundred and fifty years. What do you want Katherine."

"Not all that sociable, though." Katherine said.

"I do that during daytime hours."

"Then you're missing out. The dark has its advantages."

Elena didn't respond. The longer Katherine just stood there, the more nervous Elena became.

Katherine waited briefly, knowing it was increasing Elena's fear. "OK, I guess it will take us longer to become 'chatting friends'." She moved to stand at the foot of Elena's bed.

"You've probably heard a lot about me. None of it good, I imagine."

Elena felt a little safer with the bed between them. She knew it was unreasonable, but she did. And she was feeling a bit contradictory. "I heard you were loved." She said.

Katherine smiled briefly. "Yes I was. And I loved them as well. Still do. Which is why I'm here."

Elena was not sure where this was headed, but she was thinking it could not turn out well. She waited.

"Let's talk about the Gilberts. Do you know why your family is almost gone."

"I'm not a Gilbert. I'm part of your family."

Katherine laughed to herself again. "So you are. I am starting to see why they like you. Your adopted family, then. Do you know why they are almost gone? It is not just bad luck."

"Are you saying it was you?"

"You can infer what you want, but you know that the Gilberts have done nothing but try to destroy us since the beginning. Now they are almost gone. They only remain because through some stroke of fate, you became one of them."

Elena stared at Katherine. "Are you saying you would have killed Jenna and Jeremy if I were not here?"

"Again, infer what you want. But you need to know that it could still happen."

"They aren't a threat to you."

"Jeremy knows. He knows the history. Every Gilbert that has known has been a threat."

"I know the history, and you know I'm not a threat to you."

"And you know you're not really a Gilbert. You're my family. Probably my only living relative now – give or take a vampire are two."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that the Gilberts are nearly gone. If they become a threat, it is easily dealt with now. The only remaining Salvatores are on our side. The only real threat remaining in Mystic Falls is the witch."

"Bonnie? But she…" Elena couldn't finish. She was starting to understand Katherine.

"I didn't start this feud." Katherine said. "But I am close to finishing it."

"People have died, Katherine. Good people."

"People always die. And it's not just humans who die."

Katherine could see Elena's expression, and she actually softened a bit – or so Elena thought. "Look, I know you have lost a lot. And I know it hurts. I've lived a lot longer than you and I've lost a lot more. When that happens, it's not that you become heartless. It's that you lose enough that you refuse to lose anymore. You no longer hurt, you just get angry. There comes a time when any further loss will just result in revenge. And that is where the witch comes in."

"What do you mean?" Elena asked, visibly upset now.

"She needs to know the consequences if she harms you, Stefan or Damon."

"Me? Why would you care?"

"You're family, Elena. And you are the only reason there are still Gilberts in Mystic Falls. If they protect you and are not a threat to us, they will be left alone. If that changes…"

"It won't." Elena said quickly, "Jenna still doesn't know. And Jeremy tried to become one of you. They're not a threat and won't become one. There's no reason for you to hurt them."

"Time will tell. But now you know."

"Are you my protector now? Am I supposed to be grateful?"

"I don't expect you to care, Elena. Not now, anyway. I am asking you to talk to the witch – to convince her to leave you and the Salvatores alone."

"Bonnie is not a threat to me." Elena said.

"Don't be so sure. She is already threatening those you love. Do you think its such a big leap from harming them to harming you. Besides, if she really is your friend, there are those that would hurt you just to cause her pain."

"Damon and Stefan won't let that happen."

"Damon, Stefan and me. And it's true. You have the best protection you could possibly have, in this town anyway. But is not really a good time or place to have the name 'Gilbert'. There are a lot of creatures who would take you out just to get back at the town, the witch, Damon, Stefan, or me."

"No one's threatened me…" Elena started. But she knew it wasn't true.

"A lot of vampires have died here recently. That is not unnoticed. And part of the reason is the witch. That is not unnoticed either."

"She's just trying to protect..."

Katherine interrupted. "I know what she is doing and why. I saw it in Emily, and in every member of her family since. But she needs to know that if she or anyone in this town she is so fond of harms you, Stefan or Damon, it will be burned to the ground and there will not be a human or a witch alive within a hundred miles." Katherine was starting coldly at Elena now.

"She can fight you. I've seen her power."

"Against a few vampires? Yeah, she can fight. But it wouldn't take much to raise an army of vampires willing to destroy Mystic Falls. She would lose."

Elena was looking down now, trying to process all of this.

"I don't want a fight, Elena. I prefer her on our side, but at least I want her to leave us alone."

"She already said if Damon hurt anyone…"

"I've heard. And do you think she doesn't mean Stefan as well?"

"They don't think you care about them," repeating what Damon and Stefan had said about Katherine.

"And they are to continue to think that, Elena. Secrets make for good relationships. Talk to the witch alone."

"I don't think she'll change her mind. And she won't respond to threats."

"Then don't threaten her. Look, Elena, we want the same thing. We want the same people safe and living their lives. I've tried living in peace with my secrets. The Gilberts and Salvatores ended that. They didn't care who I was, who I loved or who loved me. They just cared what I was and wanted me dead. Don't let the witch make that mistake. I'm not losing anyone else."

"I'll try."

"You'll make her understand."

"Why do I feel threatened? You're protecting me by threatening me?"

Katherine moved towards the door "You'll work it out."

"Oh Katherine," Elena said as the vampire reached the door, "Family knocks."

A few hours later…

Elena needed the walk to clear her mind – to try to formulate what she was going to say to Bonnie. She had parked half an hour away. She was reconsidering as she approached Bonnie's house. Would she be up to walking back to the car after this was done?

Suddenly Damon was in front of her. "Out for a stroll – alone?"

"Yeah, so?"

"Does Stefan know?"

"He's not my keeper. What are you doing here?"

"A better question, Elena, is what are you doing here?"

"Bonnie is my friend. I came to talk to her. I don't thinks its safe for you to be here Damon."

"Why. I haven't spilled any innocent blood. Or does that not matter anymore?"

"Damon, please. Just let me talk to her."

"Do you think you can convince her that she's wrong? Elena, you know she isn't. You know what I've done. What I might do again."

"Yeah, I do. Bad and good."

"Then what will you tell her? That I'm good now? She knows better. That I'll go away? Not without you."

"Damon, don't say things like that."

"Why not? It's true enough. You are honest with me, I'll be honest with you."

Elena closed her eyes and shook her head. "And I'll be honest with Bonnie. I'll tell her that if she hurts you, it'll hurt me." She looked into his eyes just before turning to walk to Bonnie's house "but I don't know if it'll be enough…"


	4. The Witch and the Problem

The Witch and the Problem

Elena was nervous as she knocked on Bonnie's door. The walk to her house had not helped. She still wasn't sure how to approach Bonnie.

Bonnie opened the door "Elena."

"Hi Bonnie. Can we talk for a minute?"

"If this is about Damon or Stefan, I'm not interested."

"Bonnie please."

"Elena, no." She was shutting the door.

"It's about me OK? Please."

Bonnie didn't look convinced, but she let Elena in.

"Have you been OK lately?" Elena asked as they sat at the kitchen table. She was concerned about Bonnie since Grams died.

"I'm getting by."

Bonnie's face hadn't softened from the harshness it held at the door. Elena was getting concerned. She nodded slightly and decided to start what she had come to do.

"I wanted to thank you for saving Stefan and Damon."

"You said this wasn't about them."

"I did. But I haven't seen you since then, and I had to tell you."

Bonnie only nodded.

"Bonnie, I'm scared. Everything is falling apart around me and I don't know what to do."

It didn't work. She didn't soften. Elena made the decision then. She wasn't going to mention Katherine or her threats. It would only make things worse.

"You've been my best friend for years. We can't let this tear us apart."

"How can you say that, Elena? You know what he's done."

"Damon? I know. Some of it he did to me."

"And I am not going to let him do it to anyone else."

"Bonnie, he's changed. You know he's been helping."

"The Founder's Day celebration was full of vampires, vampires about to feed on us. Emily's spell stopped it."

"That wasn't Damon's fault. He was trying to stop them."

"I did stop them. And Damon and Stefan still live, or whatever it is vampires do."

"They trusted me. I need their trust." Elena said softly.

"What do you want from me Elena?" Bonnie asked.

"They are under control. I want you to leave them alone."

Bonnie stared at Elena. "They are under whose control?"

"They are controlling themselves. You know they are. You know they worked to protect the town."

"I know they worked to protect you. And you protect them no matter what happens."

"Bonnie…"

"Look around Elena," Bonnie interrupted. "What do you see? You have an aunt, a brother, vampires, and friends that care about you, that love you. All I have is a heritage, a responsibility and a 'best friend' who is asking me to turn my back on that. Why? To protect someone who has done nothing but hurt her – and a lot of other people."

This had not turned out well. Elena played her last card.

"Bonnie please, I'll die if anything happens to Damon - or Stefan."

She did not look moved.

"Will you at least talk to me before you do anything to one of them?" Elena asked.

"I'll make you a deal, Elena. If you tell me if Damon harms anyone, I'll tell you before I destroy him."

It was over, she had lost. She stood up and started to leave.

"I'm sorry Bonnie." She was not sure why she said it. It just kind of came out.

Bonnie stayed seated. "And tell Damon I know he's out there. He's only making it easier for me."

Elena didn't know what Bonnie meant by that and she didn't think about it. She left and quickly walked to where she had seen Damon before entering. He wasn't there.

"Damon" she said – afraid to speak too loudly. She had to repeat the call several times before he appeared.

He could see she was upset. "Didn't go well?"

"You need to go somewhere else. It's not safe for you here."

Damon laughed. "Katherine's back. Who's safe anywhere around here?"

He had walked around a bit while Elena was inside. He knew she was on foot. "Need a ride? Where's your car?"

Later that Day at Stefan's

Elena and Stefan were enjoying some "quality time." Damon was in another room.

"I can tell you're upset Elena. You know you can talk to me about anything, anything at all."

Elena was amazed at what she was keeping from him – things like Katherine – when he had, she thought, been opening up to her lately. Like when he told her of Bonnie's threat – or warning as he had called it. But she had to work it out for herself. And she was still afraid of his reaction to Katherine's visits. She did wonder whey Damon had not told him.

"Elena…"

"Oh, sorry. Did you say something?"

He didn't have time to respond. With a loud noise, the door flew open and Bonnie walked in, murder in her eyes.

Stefan quickly rose to face her.

"Where's Damon? I know he's here."

Elena rose to face her as well. "What's wrong?"

"John Gilbert. He was missing so I started using my power to find him. And I did. I saw a vision of Damon burying his bloody body."

Damon had appeared behind Stefan and Elena.

Stefan held out his hand to hold her back. "Bonnie, its not what you think…" Elena started. Her power must have flung Stefan aside – he was suddenly gone.

Damon was suddenly off the ground, and Elena could see he was in pain.

"Bonnie, no! It wasn't him." Elena screamed as she started to put herself between Bonnie and Damon.

Suddenly she was hitting the wall. She felt pain as she landed on the floor with her wrist in an awkward position.

She let out an "Ow!" when she tried to recover and orient herself. "Katherine was right. I can't believe it" she thought.

"She was right." Elena said out loud this time. Then she saw Damon again.

"Bonnie!" She screamed as loud as she could – somewhere between shrieking and crying. "It wasn't Damon! It was Katherine! Bonnie! It was Katherine!"

That drew Bonnie's attention. Damon slipped to the floor.

"It was Katherine," Elena repeated softly as she rubbed her wrist, trying to stand. "Damon was just cleaning up after her."

"You knew Katherine was here and did this, and you didn't tell me?"

Stefan was standing against the wall he had hit. "Katherine is here?"

Elena ignored Stefan. She would have to deal with him later. Bonnie was still a threat. "It's not what you think."

"How could it not be what I think? You just said she killed John Gilbert. I've got to find her, I've got to…"

"Bonnie no!" Elena interrupted, "She was protecting me." Not the complete truth, but close enough.

"Did she tell you that?" Stefan asked. "Everything she wants, everything she is is a threat to you, a threat to us."

"No," Elena said. "She was protecting me."

"And now you're protecting her?" Bonnie angrily retorted. "She's a monster Elena. She kills people to stay alive. Do the math."

"Math?" Elena was getting stronger and had moved to kneel next to Damon, but she scowled at Bonnie now. "Katherine saved Emily, who then lived long enough to have a daughter, who had a daughter and on down to you. You do the math. You are only alive because of Katherine. We all are."

Bonnie was stunned. Elena wasn't finished. "You don't know what you've done. God I hope she doesn't find out about this."

Bonnie could see how upset Elena was. She wasn't sure how to react.

Stefan stated to move "Katherine was here and you didn't tell me? Elena…"

"Later Stefan," Elena cut him off. "Please, not now. I need you to take Bonnie home and keep her safe there."

"Elena…"

"Please Stefan. If you have ever trusted about anything, trust me about this. She needs to go home and you need to make sure she is safe. Stay with her there until I go there. Please…"

There was true worry in her eyes. His remained angry, hurt – she was not sure. "Bonnie? Will you come with me?"

Bonnie had watched Elena in stunned silence. "OK, but this isn't over Elena."

Elena did not respond as they left. She turned back to Damon thinking "you don't know how right you are."

Damon was sitting up now, eyes open. But she could tell he was weak. She tried to control her tone after the confrontation that had just happened.

"What do you need Damon."

"Blood" he said weakly, pointing at her neck.

She froze. Should she? She had done it for Stefan, and it had almost ruined him. It took Damon's help, his willing help, to set things straight.

"Not you," Damon said moving his hand slightly to point behind her. "The fridge."

She was up immediately. She found and brought back two packets of blood.

As he drank them she unintentionally voiced a question she had in her mind. "Is refrigerated blood as good as good as fresh?"

Damon was getting stronger. "It tastes much better if the heart is beating when you drink it."

Elena only then realized she had spoken. "I didn't mean that. I mean, is it as good for you as fresh human blood. Does it keep you as strong?"

Damon was standing now, looking much better. "I don't know of any studies. What just happened here?" he asked, glaring at Elena.

"I just saved your life – again."

"You know what I mean. Have you seen Katherine again?

"Yes. But we need to get moving Damon."

"Where?"

"My house. I don't know if she can come here, but maybe she'll go there. If she does, I – we – need to be there."


	5. The Complication

The Complication

When Elena and Damon arrived at her house, they entered slowly. Jenna came out of a room surprising them. They had not seen her coming.

"Elena, you're back. You left to get him? Is that why you wouldn't talk to me before?

"Not talk to you?" Elena knew that had not happened and she knew what it meant.

"Yes Elena. And it's getting annoying."

Elena looked at Damon. He followed her eyes to the stairs and nodded.

"I'm sorry, there's just a lot going on. I'll fill you in soon, promise," she said as she started upstairs, Damon following until Jenna grabbed his arm and held him back.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"Jenna, I need to talk to him for a minute. He'll be right down. I promise."

Jenna looked stared at her dubiously.

"Two minutes. Tops."

"OK. Two minutes or I'm in there."

"Tops," Elena said grabbing Damon's other arm and pulling him up behind her.

They were careful again. She was grateful that Jeremy's door was open and she could see him laying on his bed listening to music. She had to be sure, so she stood in his door and waved at him. He glanced up and made "go away" motion with one of his hands. "He's fine" she thought. She was breathing a little easier.

Her door was closed. She opened carefully, Damon at her side, and flipped on the light. It was empty.

"OK, she's not here. But she was."

"I'll take a quick look around outside" Damon said.

"Be sure Jenna sees you leave? Thanks."

Damon nodded. She watched him leave.

She turned around and Katherine was there. Right in front of her. Closer than she had ever been.

"D..Da..Damon's fine." Elema managed to stutter out.

"Fine? We'll do to you what the witch did to him and see if you're fine."

"H..he had blood. He's OK now."

"He has his color back, but not his strength. You could give him a good fight. Get rid of him Elena, we need to talk."

"He won't leave, not while he thinks you're here."

"I am not talking to you with him here. Send him away."

"And if I don't? You won't hurt him."

"You're right, but he's not the only one in this house."

She was gone. Damon came back through the window. Elena tried to control her voice and movements. She sat on her bed, he sat in a nearby chair.

"I didn't see any sign of her."

"Thank you Damon." She took in a few calming breaths. "I need you to do me a favor."

"Favor?"

Elena nodded. "I need you to check on Stefan and Bonnie."

Damon was stunned. "You want me to go to the witch after what she did? I don't believe it."

"Damon…" she started.

"You told me to stay away from her house. That it wasn't safe. You were right."

"No Damon, not go in, not see her. Just see that they are there and everything is OK."

"Call her…or him."

"He won't be able to see everything. You will from the outside."

"Call him. Katherine was here – twice. At least. Maybe more?"

"Damon…"

"You need to tell me what is going on. I can smell your fear."

"She won't hurt me Damon."

"Of course not. No one would hurt you. Little Miss Elena Gilbert, loved by all, protected by all. No danger to her. It's time to open your eyes Elena. She and who knows who or what else is out there right now. I'm not leaving you alone."

Elena's mind was racing. She knew Katherine wouldn't wait long. She had to come up with a way.

"You're afraid of something Elena." Damon said. "You won't tell me – OK. That's fine. But I'm not going to let you face it alone."

She made the decision then. She had to stop creating such havoc wherever she went. It was time to tell someone. It could be Damon. He would help her. He, if anyone, would understand Katherine.

"Katherine was just here. She wants to talk to me, but not with you here."

"Not going to happen."

"Damon, I want to talk to her. I need to."

"Not alone. I am not leaving you alone."

"You have to. Damon, she could hurt Jeremy or Jenna. You're not strong enough to stop her. And I am absolutely sure I am safe with her."

"And just how sure is that?"

"As sure as I am that you will never let anyone or anything hurt me. That sure."

Damon stared at her briefly, and finally nodded slightly.

"You don't need to go to Bonnie's. Just go out of her hearing range – just for 20 minutes?"

"OK" and he was gone.

Elena's fear slackened just a bit. She had done what Katherine wanted. She arose, went to the door, leaned against it with her back, and stared at the window, waiting.

She was startled by a soft knock at the door.

"Not now. I need a few minutes"

"But you said family knocks" her own voice replied.

Elena stood quickly and opened the door. "Sorry, I mean thanks."

"Your welcome," Katherine said as she entered. She moved towards the end of Elena's bed.

"You two are polar opposites, you know." Katherine said as she motioned for Elena to sit on the bed. "You care about everyone else, almost nothing for yourself. Damon is only about Damon."

"He cared about you."

"He did. Then it was all about him. Now that may be changing again."

Elena couldn't respond. She was still scared, and still not used to seeing herself in front of her, talking to her.

"You and I really are from different eras. In my day, we socialized a little before speaking of unpleasant things."

"You weren't too social before."

"We needed our privacy, and we needed some time." Katherine said. "Bravo that you were able to get us both. So effective. Odd that the witch didn't get the message."

"You have to let me try again. I can get through to her."

"Do you really believe that Elena?"

"I do."

"Good. Because I don't want to hurt anyone." Katherine pause putting her hand to her chin like she was thinking. "Oh wait. Now we're both lying." Her face turned hard. "A terrible habit – spreads like wildfire. You told me you would warn her."

"I tried," Elena said a little frantically. "But Damon did so much. But after what happened today, I think I can get through to her."

"I could take her out now."

Elena tensed. "Her house is protected."

"Against me, yes. But do you know what they have nowadays? Tanks. How do you think she would fare? Or missiles. I bet I could get one sent in her direction if I tried. The army of vampires might be more fun to watch, but they would take time to raise. I can be more efficient."

"Stefan is there. You said you wouldn't hurt him"

"Yes he is. Quite a move on your part. Bravo again. I usually deal with such idiots. I'll have to remember who I'm dealing with when I talk with you in the future. But I can find a way to separate them."

"I know I messed up. But you have to let me try again."

"This is not OK Elena. He almost died. She set terms and ignored them. She cannot go unpunished."

"No! Please. I'll convince her. It won't happen again. I'll get her to agree and find a way to make it up to you."

"Yes you will, Elena. I keep my promises. I will never let anyone or anything hurt you - physically, but if she hurts him again, she dies. And it won't be just her."

"She won't."

"You're family. You even have me knocking – well once anyway. You have me giving you a second chance. That has never happened before. There will not be a third."

And she was gone.

Elena laid on the bed, eyes filling with tears, no idea what she was going to do. She did not hear Damon's return. There was still some time until sunset. Damon did not interrupt her when he arrived, just sat and waited. She was on her side, sleeping - he thought.

Finally she looked up and noticed him. She couldn't speak.

"What did that bitch do to you?"

"Damon, it's my fault. She told me to warn Bonnie to leave you alone, and I wasn't able to get through to her."

"I don't need your protection Elena."

"You need somebody's. You almost died. And it's my fault. I was supposed to keep it from happening."

Damon stared at her. He was starting to piece together the story, but her state of mind and fear were making it difficult.

"Did she threaten you?"

"No. I told you she's protecting me. And she is – I don't care what you guys think. She is. But she doesn't want Bonnie to hurt you. And Bonnie did. She's threatening Bonnie and everyone else I care about."

Katherine had been specific. She was not to mention anything about Katherine caring for Damon or Stefan. And Elena was going to obey. She was realizing that she was going to end up doing anything Katherine asked her to do.

"And that's why you're protecting the witch."

Elena nodded. "I don't know what to do."

"First call them. Make sure they're OK and let them know you'll be awhile longer. Then we'll figure it out."

"OK. I can do that."

She called Stefan's cell phone. He answered immediately.

"Elena. You have some explaining to do."

"I do, Stefan, and I will. Is Bonnie OK?"

"She's not happy. But she is here."

"OK. Stefan, I'm sorry I kept it from you, but there is a reason. I will explain as soon as I can, but I have to figure some things out. Katherine might hurt Bonnie, but she will leave her alone while you're with her."

"And why would that be. That is not who she is."

"Stefan, I said I would explain, and I will. Please stay there with her keep her inside."

"She's already doing spells trying to find Katherine. I don't know if I can."

"Whatever she does, don't leave her, Stefan. Please."

"I'm taking a lot on faith here Elena. But I will – for now."

"Thank you. I will keep my promise."

"And Damon?"

"I'm with him. He's getting stronger. I think it will take some time."

Stefan hesitated, but did not voice his thoughts. "When will I see you again."

"Tonight or tomorrow. I just have to figure some things out."

"OK" Stefan said, and abruptly hung up.

"Figure things out?" Damon said. "You're going to make him worry that there is something going on between us."

"Yeah, and maybe he'd be right."

That caught Damon's attention.

"Oh get that smirk off your face. I'm not happy about it. For now, just help me figure out what to do."


	6. The Visits

The Visits

Alaric was at school, in his classroom at his desk. It was just after sundown when he felt her presence.

"I thought you had left" he told Isobel. He felt the old feelings, but tried to ignore them.

"I had. Now I'm back."

"Another errand to bully me into running for you?"

Isobel chuckled. "No. Nothing for you, but I am on a mission for Katherine."

"What kind of mission?"

"The kind I'm not allowed to repeat to you."

"Then why are you here."

"I'm here to warn you, to inform you. Something's happening here. I don't know what it is. I don't know who is involved. I only know my part."

"Why are you telling me this?" Alaric asked suspiciously.

"Because knowledge is power. Information leads to good choices. You need to choose. I think you should get out while you can."

"Isobel, what is going on?"

"I told you I don't know. Katherine's not really trusting me right now. It seems trying to protect my daughter didn't go over well with her. I'm not sure talking to you is helping me either. But I had to give you the choice. Make it soon."

Isobel start to walk out of the classroom.

"I'm not leaving. They need my help."

Isobel turned back – her normal constant, distant look, almost smirk, was gone. She almost looked pleading. "Why do you always have to be like that – why be involved? Why can't you just do the safe thing? I have a daughter – with her father gone, you are as close as there is for her. Stay safe for her."

"You threatened her, and me."

Isobel shook her head and actually looked sad. "I'm not a threat to either of you."

Isobel left Alaric staring.

Shortly After Dark

"You're not going with me," Elena yelled at Damon. She had just left her house, having told him to remain inside until she returned. "It's not safe for you there."

"We agreed that talking to Bonnie is the first step. I can at least go with you until you're close and then watch the perimeter."

"I told you, I'd rather have you here in case Jenna or Jeremy needs help."

"And I told you that's an excuse to keep me out of trouble. But I live for trouble, Elena, and now your trouble is my trouble."

Elena suddenly turned on him and pushed against his chest as hard as she could. Caught off guard, he stumbled backwards and fell onto his back. He had trouble getting up.

"You look fine, you can walk and talk and act normal, but you're not up to a fight. Katherine told me so, and she was right. Go back to my house and wait. Or go hunting – but not for humans, though I doubt you could take one now."

The headlights of a car passed over them and returned as the driver backed up. "Everything OK Elena?"

The lights blinded her. Elena tried to shield her eyes, and saw Alaric leave the car and walk to her.

"She's fine. Go away." Damon said. He was pulling himself up.

"Have you got a stake?" Elena asked Alaric?

Alaric pulled one out of his jacket. "Do I need a stake?" He was glancing around them, looking for trouble.

Elena pointed at Damon. "Right there. Put him out of his misery."

"Why? Willing, but wondering…" Alaric asked.

"Because it will hurt him less that what will happen if he goes to Bonnie with me. Go back Damon."

"Are Damon and Bonnie fighting?"

"You could say that – a 'to the death' kind of fight. And guess who's losing."

"That was harsh." Damon said, finally standing, but not moving.

"Isobel's back." Alaric said, and looked at both of them. Both of them were shocked.

"Why?" Elena asked.

"Don't know. She said she was warning me that something's going on. She said she was here for Katherine, but wouldn't tell me why."

"Did she want to see me?" Elena asked.

"Not this time. She said I should leave town."

"Great. I have got to get Bonnie to understand. This isn't good"

"Then we'd better get going" Damon said.

"I'm going with Mr. Salzman. She won't kill him." She said, climbing into his car, motioning for Alaric to get in the driver's seat. He did and they left Damon standing on the side of the road.

"Finally going to talk to her?" Alaric asked as they drove.

"Already did. It did not work out. Need to go again."

"What's with Damon?"

Elena only stared at him. She was trying to decide if she should tell him a little, everything, or nothing.

She decided on nothing.

"Can you just drop me off there? Then check on Jenna? I assume that is what you were going to do."

"Yes, but shouldn't we talk about Isobel's message? Where is Stefan?"

"At Bonnie's. But it is not going to be pleasant there. I'll fill you in at home when I get back."

"How will you get back?"

"I'll call if I need a ride." The car was stopped. "Thanks." Elena closed the door behind her and made the trek to Bonnie's door. Stefan opened to her knock.

He stood still, blocking her entrance.

"Can I come in?" Elena asked.

"Can you? Without an invitation?"

"Stefan…"

"Oh stop!" Bonnie called. "If you're Elena, come in. If you're Katherine, stay out."

Stefan stepped aside and Elena entered. "Does that really work? Is it a witch thing?" He asked.

"I don't know. I just figured you would be able to tell if it was Elena or Katherine. I'm tired and mad and want to get this over with." Bonnie was sitting at a table surrounded by spell books.

"I know Bonnie. I'm here to do just that."

Bonnie slammed closed the book she was reading and glared at Elena. "What right do you have to insult my heritage, hide a murderer and threaten Mystic Falls?"

Elena consciously took a breath before responding. She knew this would not be easy, and she was right. Her voice was oddly calm.

"I didn't insult your heritage, I reminded you that if Katherine had not saved Emily, she would have died long before becoming a powerful witch and the matriarch of a family of witches. Including you. You would not be alive if it wasn't for Katherine. I am not hiding a murderer. If Katherine is a murderer and is hiding, she is doing that herself. I have no idea where she is. And I am not threatening Mystic Falls. You know I have no power. Katherine is threatening the town, but not without cause, and only if certain things happen. Things you control."

Bonnie had transformed form murderous glare to icy stare. "And what are these things I control?"

"Hurting me, Stefan or Damon. I never would have thought it possible, but you attacked Damon when he had not hurt anyone and you did what you had to disable Stefan and me in the process. You attacked us without knowing the facts. Would Emily have done that? Would your Grams?"

"He may have not killed John Gilbert, but he has killed in the past. "

"That wasn't your bargain with Stefan. And anyway, it doesn't matter why you hurt him – or any of us. If it happens Mystic Falls will be destroyed."

Both Stefan and Bonnie stared at Elena. They had trouble believing it was her, from both the coldness of the words and the delivery. Stefan moved to look into her eyes.

"How do I know you're really Elena?"

Elena sighed. "You not recognizing me is not helping. You did this to me" she said, exposing where he had bitten her. "Or did you do this kind of thing to Katherine as well?"

Stefan winced. "Is she compelling you?"

Elena continued to look directly into his eyes. She pulled her necklace out and showed it to him. "Vervain is intact."

"Are you her minion now?" Bonnie asked sarcastically.

Elena turned back to her. "I'm her messenger."

"Why are you doing this?" Bonnie asked. The anger was leaving, replaced by exasperation, maybe some fear.

"I have no choice."

"There's always a choice," Stefan said.

Elena continued to face Bonnie. "Then I've made my choice. This is the only way I can protect my family and friends – including you, Bonnie."

"How can you even consider…" Bonnie began.

"Because she can do it and she will. You claim she is not into protection. Call it revenge then. She will take revenge on you and Mystic Falls if we are hurt by you or anyone else in town for any reason."

"You expect me to give up? Let the vampires and who knows what else run free killing and …" Bonnie could not finish.

"No. No one is asking you to stop protecting Mystic Falls. She is not asking you to leave any other vampire or monster or even her alone. Just us three. We will do no harm."

"She's a monster. How can you even deliver a message for her?"

"Emily pledged her loyalty to Katherine. Did she ever withdraw her pledge, Bonnie? Did she ever refuse Katherine's requests?"

Bonnie shook her head. "No."

"Would she have helped a monster?"

"You don't know what she has done."

"Do you? Is it in your books? Did Emily know? What would she have done?"

Bonnie stopped arguing.

"Katherine is giving you one more chance than you gave Damon. There will not be another."

Finally Stefan spoke into the silence that followed.

"What do you want from her Elena?"

"I want her to stay my best friend. I want her to protect the town and those she loves with all her power, like Emily did. And I want her to honor Katherine's demands – like Emily did. I want her to leave Damon to us if there is a problem."

"I'll think about it." Bonnie finally said.

"Thank you." Elena said, breathing a sigh of relief and turning to leave.

"What's the status?" Stefan asked. "Is she safe now?"

"We should stay with her a few days just in case. I don't know if I completely trust Katherine yet. And I don't know why Isobel is here. I do believe she won't attack her with you or me here. Will you stay with her tonight and tomorrow? Then maybe she will have decided and we can decide what to do next."

Stefan nodded. He glanced down and then looked back at Elena. "Just one more question. Do you still love me?"

She immediately met his eyes. "Stefan – you were the only who could help me this morning. You did as I asked without hesitation, without question."

"There were questions," he said.

"You didn't voice them. You trusted me. You're watching over my best friend. I've never loved you more."

She hugged him and left, pulling out her cell phone to call Alaric.


	7. The Price of Pain

The Price of Pain

Alaric pulled up where he had let Elena off.

"How was it?" He asked as she climed into his car.

"Better," she said. "Not definite, but I hope she'll do this."

"Stefan still there?"

"Yeah. He'll stay with her overnight and until we can all talk tomorrow. Did you see Damon?"

"He's with Jenna. He said he'd stay with her until you get back."

"And she's letting him stay?" This was a bit of a surprise to Elena. She didn't think Jenna and Damon got along.

"I used my irresitable charm and convinced her. You haven't shared much with me, but with Isobel here, I thought it best. She did kidnap Jeremy last time."

That reminded Elena she had more than one thing to worry about. "Yeah," she said to herself, though loud enough for Alaric to hear. "And he's a Gilbert."

Alaric wondered what that meant as he pulled up to her home.

"Are you coming in?"

"Not unless you need me to. We've said our goodbyes."

"We'll call and set up a meeting to talk about this tomorrow, OK?"

"I'll be waiting" he said. He watched her enter before driving away.

"Elena," Jenna said. "Damon was just telling me how much he enjoyed dancing with you."

"He was, was he?" she asked. She looked him over. Same old Damon – on the outside, at least.

"Yes, and I was telling him that we enjoyed watching it. You were definitely the best looking couple out there. He said he learned the moves as a young man and just remembered them. Very impressive."

"Isn't it." Elena said trying with her eyes to tell Damon to leave.

"I never did find out what happened to Stefan that day."

Damon finally got the message and arose. "Family emergency. But I really have to go. It was nice spending a few moments with you Jenna. I can show myself out."

She smiled and Damon left.

"Did you enjoy talking to Bonnie?"

"I did. We haven't spent much time together since she returned. I'm sorry if I've been acting weird lately – not talking to you or whatever."

"It's OK Elena. I know what its like at your age, and I know it is much worse with the loss of your parents recently. I just wish you would open up to me more."

"Has it seemed that I've been ignoring you in the last couple of days?"

"Only once or twice. You acted like I didn't exist."

"Just that? Nothing more?"

"Are you saying you don't remember Elena?"

"No, no. I just wanted to make sure I didn't offend you. If I do that again, can you do me a favor and just leave me alone for a little bit? I'm sure I'll be fine – just need alone time?"

"Are you planning this?"

"No, of course not. It can just be our signal to each other that I need space for a bit, if it's OK."

"Yeah, we'll try it and see how it goes." Elena went to her room with one worry decreased a little bit. At lease Jenna wouldn't confront Katherine – she hoped.

Damon was waiting for her in her room. "Did you talk to the witch?"

"I know she hurt you, Damon, and I am unbelievably sorry about that. But would you please not call her that? It's what Katherine calls her. I can't bear to hear it from you as well"

Damon stared at her for a minute and finally said, "OK. For you."

"Thanks."

"Why does Katherine not want to see me?"

It made sense for him to ask, given everything he'd said and done in the past. Elena could see the pain.

"She hasn't said anything about it. Sorry. And I know Stefan hasn't seen her."

Damon nodded. Elena looked at him closer. He looked exhausted.

"Were you able to hunt while I was gone?"

Damon shook his head. "Jenna's boyfriend insisted I go in with him to see her. He's really worried about Isobel."

"I know. Go now." Elena nodded towards the window. "You need to get your strength back."

"What if she comes while I'm gone? Or Isobel?"

"Then I'll deal. I'm doing as she asks. There's no reason for them to hurt any of us."

"I just can't bear the thought of you meeting either one of them alone – without me."

"I know. I appreciate it. But you are so weak – please. I'll feel better knowing that you're feeding, and that you'll be outside when I wake up."

Damon agreed and was gone.

Elena was exhausted. She quickly readied herself for bed. She realized she would have to work out some arrangements if vampires were going to be watching over her.

She soon found herself in a restless sleep.

She had no idea of the time she awoke, just that it was still very dark outside.

She nervously glanced at the chair. Empty. She let her eyes pass to every other corner of the room she could see from her bed. Still empty. But then she spoke.

"I know you prefer me to knock Elena, and I will if you are awake. But I thought it would be rude to wake you up that way."

"This couldn't wait until morning?" Elena was less afraid with every visit – but the fear was far from gone.

"Some things are not to be postponed. And it seemed a good time with your boyfriend gone."

"Damon is not my boyfriend."

"Give it a rest, Elena. We both know you can't really make your mind up about them. 'Stefan's so nice, but Damon's so handsome.' 'Stefans's handsome too, and is nice all the time, but Damon's nice to me and his bad side is mostly an act for others.' 'Stefan has a bad side but only I see it and fix it when I do. I am the only one that see's Damon's good side which is fine with me.' Some things never change, Elena. It was exactly the same with me."

Elena just lowered her eyes. Katherine was right.

"There are choices to make and choices that have been made. But Damon or Stefan is not the only one. Let's talk about the witch's choice. You talked to her today."

"I did. I think she's coming around. I think she'll do as you asked."

"Not quite a commitment, but an improvement. That is so good to hear. We'll have to watch her, but perhaps it will work."

"I think so. I think she'll let me and Stefan deal with Damon if there's a problem."

"Exactly as I would have it. Now with the future secure, we must return to the past."

"The past?"

"Yes Elena. Damon was seriously injured. There is a price to be paid."

"Please no! I told you we will fix this." Elena was getting desperate again.

"A witch's spell is not easily overcome. I'm not sure Damon will ever be the same, and I liked him the way he was."

"I'll go back to Bonnie. I'll get her to heal him."

"Not a trick I've ever heard of. I would be even more impressed with you than I am now."

"I'll do it right away."

"I know you will. You have always been so very prompt when dealing with me. But the clock is ticking. This cannot wait. There are debts to be paid, and debt requires interest."

"I'll set it right. I'll make it up to you."

Katherine's face was hard again. "Yes you will Elena. Or the witch will pay."

"She's Emily's descendent. Doesn't that mean anything to you?"

"It means a great deal to me – more than you can understand. I feel so strongly for Emily that one of her descendents would have to kill somebody I love to break my bond with her family. She could have done almost anything. But what did she do?"

"She didn't understand."

"She's no fool. You know that. "

"We'll repair the damage."

"And the interest will be paid" Katherine said as she left.- she was gone as quickly as she came.

Elena did her best to calm herself. She managed to sit up and scoot to the edge of the bed before she called softly for him.

"Damon, are you there. Please come here."

He was there with the first call.

"What's wrong?"

"Katherine."

"She was here? Just now?"

Elena nodded.

"I am really off my game."

"I know. It's not your fault. But we need to figure out how to get you better."

"I'll get stronger. I feel better now, after having fed."

"OK. But we'll talk with the others in the morning – see if they have any other ideas."

Damon was confused, but he nodded agreement.

"Sorry to have bothered you. Would you wait outside again until morning?"

"Are you sure you don't want to talk about what happened with Katherine?"

"Tomorrow. I need some sleep" True, though she doubted it would come now.

"OK."

She knew she couldn't keep it from him – Damon would be able to hear her conversion. But she would leave that worry until the morning. She found her cell phone and called Stefan.

"Elena?" he answered in a quiet voice.

"Stefan, is Bonnie there?"

"Just a sec", Stefan whispered. After he moved into another room he said "she's sleeping on the couch."

"And you can see her right now?"

"Yes."

Another sigh of relieve. "Good. Stefan, do not leave her alone. She is not safe. Please call Mr. Salzman and have him meet us as early as possible at her house. OK?"

"I will. Anything I should know before then?"

"Just stay with her Stefan, please."


	8. Picking a Side

Picking a Side

"Absolutely not!" Maybe it wasn't a yell, but it was close.

"Last night you were all 'oh I'll go there with you Elena, might be some trouble, I'll take care of it for you'." Elena said as they stood outside her house. Alaric was waiting to take them to Bonnie's house.

"That was to protect you on the way and you know it. I am not going to let the wi…her … work her mojo on me. She doesn't like me and I don't trust her and you know that as well."

"Damon, please. Katherine will hurt Bonnie."

"You'll find that Katherine and I are on the same side on this. We're usually on the same side period. There's a reason I've tried to move heaven and earth for her."

"Damon, don't make me choose between you and Bonnie."

"Why not? Bonnie has made her choice. What's yours?"

"Damon…"

"Go there. Have your meeting. And come up with a different plan. She is not getting another shot at me."

"At least come and sit at the table with us. Hear the discussion and help."

"I'm not going to be in the same room with her, unless I have the drop on her."

Elena gave up. "What are you going to do then?"

"I'm hungry. Right now I'm going hunting. And then I will wait for you to decide. I'm getting used to waiting for you."

It stung, just a bit. "What if I need your help? Will you still help me?" Elena asked tentatively, hoping she hadn't broken something between them.

"Anywhere but in her house. Anything but take her magic."

"How will I know where you are?"

"I'll know where you are. But just in case…" Damon held up his cell phone as he walked away.

Alaric had seen the entire confrontation, but only heard bits and pieces. "I get the feeling I'm missing some information here."

"You just saw 'Plan A' blow up." She didn't continue.

Alaric glanced at Elena as much as he dared as he drove. She looked tired and worried.

"And 'Plan B'?"

"Working on it."

Alaric hit the brakes as a figure darted in front of them. Before he came to a stop, she was inside, behind them. He was able to pull over to the side of the road.

"I've gotta keep the doors locked when I drive," he said as he looked in the rear-view mirror.

"If you think it will help." Isobel replied.

Elena tensed slightly. They had not parted on the best of terms last time.

"Nice to see you again, Elena." The cold monotone was back.

"You said she didn't want to see me," Elena said to Alaric.

"I think what he meant" Isobel said, "was that Katherine didn't send me to talk to you."

"Then why are you? Isn't dangerous to go against her wishes?" Elena asked, tension replaced by annoyance.

"Her wishes for me do not concern you. The time for my part has not yet come. She does not forbid family visits."

"Yeah, she's big into family." Elena said. Then she expressed her frustration "Why are you working for her?"

"Why are you?" Isobel's icy tone remained.

Alaric tensed. "You're working for Katherine?" he asked Elena.

Elena remained fixed on Isobel. "She has leverage on me. But what can she have on you?"

"There are all sorts of leverage, Elena." Then she spoke to Alaric. Her tone changed again. "Rick - please. Take her and leave Mystic Falls. At least for a little while. Until things settle down."

"What?" Elena asked. "You're protecting me now?"

"It wouldn't be the first time." Isobel's tone was almost sad again.

Alaric spoke up now. "How can you say that? You threatened her."

"Oh, pay attention!" Isobel replied sounding frustrated. "I threatened blood and mayhem. I did not threaten Elena or you."

"That makes no sense." Alaric said.

"Actually, it does." Elena replied, her eyes still fixed on Isobel.

"Time is running out. You're going to see a witch that has incurred the wrath of Katherine. How stupid can you be?"

"It's loyalty, not stupidity." Elena said.

Isobel paused for a moment and returned to her normal, icy tone. "Loyalty has cost as much blood as anything. You have to choose a side Elena. You cannot side with both Bonnie and Katherine. You should both leave while you can."

The next thing they knew, the door closed and Isobel was gone.

Alaric stared at Elena. "You're working for Katherine?"

"I'm trying to keep Bonnie alive. Let's just go."

"Yeah. Going to the witch's house and the waiting vampire with the vampire queen's minion. How stupid am I?"

"I'm not her minion." Elena claimed as they left.

Bonnie's door opened before they knocked.

"No Damon?" Stefan asked as they entered and went to the waiting table where Bonnie sat.

"He wouldn't come. Something about not wanting to be in the same room as Bonnie."

"We don't need him," Bonnie said bitterly.

"Actually, we do." Elena replied. "Katherine demands that he be healed before she'll leave you alone. I'm not even sure she'll do it then."

"Heal him? Undo what I did to avenge Grams and Vicki and who knows who else?"

"Avenge?" Elena shook her head in exasperation. "Are you doing this for revenge? They can't be brought back. All you can do is lose yourself. She will kill you for what you did."

"She might try, but she'll have a fight."

"At what cost, Bonnie? I'm here because she threatens my family and you. But that is not all she threatens. She says she'll destroy Mystic Falls. The town has caused her little but pain – she would like nothing better than to destroy it. And you're giving her a reason to."

Bonnie was silent but did not look convinced. Stefan and Alaric just stared.

Finally Bonnie spoke again. "I've thought about what you said, Elena. I probably should have thought it out a little more before going after him. But he got what he deserved. I don't regret it."

"If you were trying to send a message to Damon, you did." Elena was speaking calmly now. "It's no longer about him. It's about keeping everybody here alive."

"I don't know if I could heal him, even if I wanted to." Bonnie said.

"It doesn't matter anymore. He doesn't want you to try. He doesn't trust you."

"Then why are you here Elena." Bonnie sounded bitter again.

"Because we have to do something. The stakes are too high. Please help me figure this out."

"Did you see Katherine alone, Elena?" Stefan asked.

"Yes. She only came to me when no one else was around. She even made me send Damon out once."

Stefan shook his head. "I'm sorry. You shouldn't have had to face her like that."

"I'm dealing Stefan. Believe me, it is not me we have to worry about."

"What happened to Damon?" Alaric asked. "He looks fine."

"Bonnie misunderstood something and tried to kill him with a spell. It nearly worked." Elena explained.

Alaric smiled. "I could've watched that. But he's fine now?"

"No. He just looks fine. He seems to have his senses like hearing and his speed, but he can't take a punch."

"Handsome but can't bully anymore. Seems like a dream-Damon."

"Katherine doesn't agree." Elena said. "She wants the old Damon back. And she'll do anything to get it."

"Except attack you." Bonnie said.

"Get over it Bonnie. This is your doing.." The two girls glared at each other.

"What exactly did she say Elena," Stefan interrupted, trying to calm things down.

"She said it would be hard for him to recover from a witch's spell, but that she wants him back exactly the way he was before. If I can't get that, she'll come after Bonnie."

"Do either of you know of an instance like this in the past?" Stefan asked Alaric and Bonnie. "Do you know how or if a vampire can recover from this?"

"Never been interested in the vampire's recovery." Alaric said. Bonnie just shook her head.

"Maybe there's something in one of these books?" Stefan asked Bonnie.

"I don't know. But Elena said Damon wouldn't let me do it."

'If we can find a spell, maybe we can find another witch."

Bonnie stared at Stefan, not sure what to think. "I'll look."

"We can help." Stefan said.

"No! Vampires can't touch them."

"Bonnie…" Elena began.

"They're charmed. Vampires can't touch them."

"I'll help – if its OK?" Alaric said.

Bonnie nodded.

"We'll get through these. You two can see if there are any other options." Alaric instructed.

Elena nodded and moved to Bonnie's couch.

"You're tired. Could you sleep for a bit?"

"I don't think so. I'm worried sick. Isobel stopped us on our way here. She said I had to choose a side – Bonnie or Katherine."

"You're here Elena. Doesn't that mean you've chosen?"

"I don't think it's that simple. Bonnie was wrong, but I can't abandon her, I can't leave her to Katherine. I couldn't bear to lose either her or Damon."

"There's no guarantee this will work."

"It has to, Stefan – I can't think of another way."

"What else did Katherine tell you? Anything we need to talk about?"

"Maybe sometime. She said a lot. I don't think any of it was a lie or false, but maybe you could tell me. Not now, though. I need to check on Damon."

"Of course you do. And you need me to stay here." Stefan said - visibly irritated.

"I know what it sounds like, and I'm sorry. But I need his buy-in on our plan. And I am worried about him. You haven't seen him – he's not looking good. And though I am not sure she would attack Bonnie if you were not here, I am absolutely sure she won't if you are here. That is one thing she told me that I believe."

"OK – do what you have to do – take my car. But come back soon."

"I will" Elena said as she accepted his keys and left.


	9. The Crescendo

The Crescendo

Elena paused as she stepped out of Bonnie's house. This wasn't getting any easier. She saw Stafan's car nearby, and headed towards it.

She was still a few feet away when suddenly a man – a vampire - was in front of her. He just stood there, looking at her. She was tired and upset. She glared at him.

"What do you want?"

Suddenly, Damon was beside her. "I think he wants to be noticed."

"Yeah. Got that." Then she spoke to the vampire, "Tell Katherine to at least keep her goons out of sight."

She walked around him, he did not try to stop her. She climbed in the driver's seat as Damon sat on the passenger side.

"And I think he was hoping to see a little more fear." Damon added.

Elena let out a soft laugh. "I've dealt with you at you're worst. I'm dealing with Katherine now. Its going to take more that that. Ride with me for a bit?"

Damon nodded and Elena began driving.

"There's more around you know," Damon said.

"How many?"

"Three or four, maybe more. I can't be sure – we're stealthy, remember."

"Any around my house?" Elena asked.

"None I've seen. But I haven't seen Katherine and apparently she's there."

"She's just bothering me so far. I hope she doesn't start going public."

"Agreed. Any luck in there?"

"They're looking for a healing spell or something like that. If they find one, we'll try to find a different witch to cast it."

"And you think I'll sit still for that?"

"Come on Damon. I know you've been friends with at least one witch – Bree in uh, in Georgia."

"Yes, and what did she try to do?"

"Damon, can we just take this one step at a time? If we find something, will you at least consider having someone other that Bonnie cast the spell?"

Damon leaned back and stretched his neck. "I really am feeling better today, Elena. Getting out, chasing someone … I mean something. Fresh air and fresh blood."

Elena was getting cranky. "Damon! Will you at least consider it? For me?"

Damon hesitated only briefly. "For you."

"OK." Elena said softly and pulled over. "I'm tired, I don't how long it's been since I've had something to eat. Will you take me to get something?"

"You do remember that you boyfriend and best friend are cooped up in a house surrounded by hostile vampires?"

"I remember."

Damon smiled as he exited the car to switch places with her. "Just checking."

Early Evening

Elena returned to Bonnie's house ready to stay overnight. Stefan had agreed, reluctantly, to stay near her home instead. She remembered something she had forgotten to ask him.

"Did you see that vampire that stood in front of me this morning as I was leaving."

"Yeah. You looked like you handled it well. "

"Do you know where they are around here?"

"Some of them. Bonnie knows they're here as well. Are you sure you don't want me to stay here?"

"No. We should be safe as long as we're in the house. I'm more afraid of Katherine showing up at my house without me there."

"OK. I've got it covered. And Elena, they have to stop soon," Stefan added, pointing at Bonnie and Alaric. "They've been at it for hours. They need rest."

Elena studied her best friend, reading intently, but obviously trying to stay awake. "Yeah. So do we."

Shortly Before Midnight

Damon was fairly far from Bonnie's house, though he could see it clearly, when Isobel approached him.

"Well, well. Her white knight is here." Isobel said coolly. "Or is it her black knight?"

"Still threatening Elena, Isobel? You know what happened last time."

"Yes. I got what I wanted and a number of vampires burned. Strange that you're still alive. And here you are risking what's left of your life for her – just like you did for Katherine."

"She's nothing like Katherine." Damon retorted.

"Oh dear. Damon Salvatore – my creator so to speak. Taught me so much, so much older than me, yet still so clueless about Katherine and Elena and women in general. She is exactly like Katherine. Either or them would do anything in her power to get what she wants. Right now Elena wants two Salvatores to choose from. Right now she wants everything peaceful, everyone happy, everyone to like her, no one to get hurt, no one to die. Sound familiar? But eventually it will change. Eventually she will change. Just like Katherine."

"It was a mistake to change you. One I should repair."

"Maybe you should, but you can't. Not right now anyway."

"Then take me out now while you can."

"Case in point Damon. You have no idea who's got your back." And Isobel was gone.

A Few Minutes Later, Inside the House

Bonnie was laying on the couch pretending to be asleep. Occasionally she opened her eyes just enough to look at Elena. She was hard to see in the dark. Was she asleep yet?

Bonnie had realized something about half way through the day while she was reading her books. Elena was scared, afraid. Very afraid. And she knew that Elena wasn't afraid of anything. She had stared down Damon when he was at his worst while she was bleeding. She had entered a tomb full of vampires without a passing thought, except for who she needed to get out. But she was afraid now.

And then, Bonnie began to calm down and to think clearly for the first time since she had the vision – the vision of Damon burying John Gilbert's body. She had been so filled with rage, with anger for this and so much that was done in the past that she had mistaken Elena's fear for arrogant self-righteousness. She should have known better.

But now what to do. This plan of Elena's or Stefan's or whoever was the dumbest plan ever. Did they think her spell books were public property? They were her family's heritage. Even if they did find what they were looking for, a witch's spells were so personal, it was unlikely another witch would be able to use it. And where would they find this other witch – the yellow pages? No, they would want Bonnie to find her.

As she sat there looking at books and thinking, Bonnie came up with a plan. Her powers were increasing. She could protect herself – she did not need vampires to protect her from other vampires. Her research had revealed something that might help, but she needed to somehow remove Elena's involvement. So she would go to Katherine herself. She would need to sneak out of her own home. It was getting close to midnight which was fine. She would be more powerful then anyway.

She glanced at Elena and decided now was the time. She arose as quickly and quietly as she could, went to her bedroom and prepared herself. Then she quietly slipped through back door into the night.

She knew Damon was in front of the house, though fairly far away. She spoke quietly, hoping he would not hear her. "I would like to see Katherine."

There were three near her immediately – two men and a woman. She said a spell under her breath and sent a small jolt towards one of the men. He felt it and froze.

The woman and the other man approached her.

"I just want to talk to Katherine," she said. The two vampires approached her carefully.

"She wants to talk to you." The woman said. "But you will need to wear this" she added, holding up a bracelet.

Bonnie's attention was on the man – he was getting too close, and she was preparing to repeat the spell. The suddenly, the woman was at her side. She had Bonnie's arm and before she knew it, the bracelet was on Bonnie's wrist.

"What's this?" She asked, trying to grab it with her other hand. The vampires were too quick. Each man had an arm now.

"If it works," said the woman, "it should remove your power."

Bonnie was scared now. Her voice did rise "A bracelet?"

"We walk around in daylight." Isobel replied. "It's amazing what that girl can do with jewelry."

Bonnie tried a spell – speaking out loud. The bracelet was working. And the vampires were taking her away from her home.

Shortly After Midnight

Elena was rudely awaked by a loud knock and the door bell. It took a second to clear her mind and realize that she was in Bonnie's house, on a chair near the couch where Bonnie was sleeping – or was supposed to be sleeping.

"Bonnie!" Elena ran from room to room looking for her friend while the knocking and doorbell continued. When she could not find her, she finally went to the door and turned on the porch light. The knocking stopped. Thinking herself safe from vampires, she tentatively opened the door.

"Isobel."

"Elena, you'll want to come with me."

"No I won't. I won't ever want to go with you. Where's Bonnie?"

"She's with Katherine."

Elena gasped. "How did you get in to take her?"

"She came out. And you will want to come with me. She's alone with Katherine."

Elena was beginning to realize the seriousness of the problem. "OK, let me just call Stefan."

Isobel spoke louder this time. "Elena! There is no time. She is alone with Katherine. How long will you let her be alone with Katherine?"

"And Damon?" Elena was shaking now.

"He will wake up in a few minutes, get his brother and follow my trail. Your friend is alone with Katherine."

"OK. Ok. What do I need to do?"

"First come out of the house."

Elena did.

"By far the fastest way for us to get there," Isobel said, "is for me to carry you."

Elena stared at her for just a second and then nodded.

"You have no idea how much I hate you." Elena said as Isobel picked her up.

"Yes I do," Isobel said under her breath. Then louder she said "you might want to close your eyes."


	10. Making Choices

Making Choices

Elena was stunned. She had expected to be handled roughly. But she was held gently, almost cradled. She actually felt safe in Isobel's arms. And when they arrived at the door of a vacant house - was that a hug from Isobel as she carefully set Elena down?

Elena could only stare at Isobel as she whispered "I really wish you had left town when I asked. Are you always this obedient?"

It took Isobel's spoken "go in now" as she nodded her head towards the door to get Elena to break eye contact, turn around and enter the house.

Then Isobel had a choice to make. She had done all Katherine asked of her – secure the witch, immobilize Damon (for a bit, no real damage), and bring Elena here. Katherine did not forbid her from entering with Elena, but she wondered if it would be better for her only daughter if she were there, or not there. At least she knew that either way, Elena would be safe with Katherine. She had made that deal with the vampire long ago. She decided it didn't matter. She wanted to be there. She took control of herself, returned to her normal, distant demeanor, and followed Elena.

"Ah, Elena. So nice to see you again." Katherine said. The room was brightly lit. Elena's eyes at first followed Katherine's voice and she met her eyes. Then she glanced nearby to where Bonnie was crumpled on the floor.

"Bonnie!" Elena ran to her. She noticed several other vampires in the room. She knelt by Bonnie. Bonnie looked bad – it took a few seconds for Elena to tell that she was breathing.

Katherine spoke again. Elena tried to pay attention to both Katherine and Bonnie.

"We've had a delightful chat, Elena. Bonnie has been very helpful. For instance, she discovered, in her research, that Damon will recover his full strength without needing further assistance – just a few weeks time is required. As long as he does not run afoul of another witch. This is excellent news – all I could have ever hoped for.

Elena was angry. It was the first time in Katherine's presence that she couldn't feel the fear. "Then why did you do this?"

"You know, Elena. We discussed it thoroughly. Debts must be paid."

Elena stood and turned toward Katherine, still standing by Bonnie. She managed to catch the vampire's eyes. "Then let me take her to a hospital. You're done with her."

"Well, there is still the matter of the interest."

"Interest? What else can you do to her?"

"Oh dear!" Katherine's eyes moved back to Bonnie. "Has she died already?"

"No more, please. She can't take anymore."

"In my day, they used to say an eye for an eye, Elena. I learned long ago that such was not sufficient. If things are just left even, events recur much more often than if you take, say, an eye and a hand for an eye."

"Please Katherine, you've done worse to her than she did to Damon. Please let me get her to a hospital. I will find a way to make it up to you."

"Ah, then Elena wishes to choose the interest. If not the witch, then who will it be? Your brother Jeremy, perhaps? Or a stranger? So many choices."

"Elena, no." Bonnie said weakly. Her eyes were open, but she had not moved. "No one else. Let it end with me."

Elena returned to her side tried to comfort her when there was a commotion at the door. Stefan and Damon had arrived. They put up a bit of a fight but were quickly subdued by the other vampires.

"Stefan, Damon – no. Not now" Elena yelled.

"Katherine" Stefan said. "Let them go."

Damon looked at Elena frantically. Elena shook her head.

Katherine did not turn towards them. "Silence please. Elena is choosing. It needn't be a person Elena. Fire perhaps. A school or even the hospital. Though there may be some collateral damage."

"Katherine, please. Leave her alone. She won't hurt him again." Elena said from Bonnie's side.

"Oh, I know that. We worked that out very early in our conversation. I've done every test I can think of and I'm sure she is telling the truth. There is no further danger to Damon from her."

"Then, please, let us go."

"I'm afraid I can't. Further delay would deteriorate the message. It must be crystal clear, Elena. Choose now."

Elena's eyes glanced around the room stopping briefly at all who she recognized - Stefan, Damon, even Isobel. Then her eyes met Katherine's cold eyes. Elena turned back to Bonnie and gave her as much of a hug as she dared. She whispered "Don't worry. We'll get you some help in a minute."

Elena turned towards Katherine. "OK, I've chosen. Me."

"What? No." seemed to come from Damon, Stefan and Bonnie all at once.

"Silence." Said Katherine. She looked confused. "It is not your debt to pay."

"I'm taking it. I choose me. I will pledge my loyalty to you for what you call the interest."

"Elena," Stefan said, "You don't know what you're doing."

"Yes I do. I'm saving Bonnie's life, or Jeremy's or both."

He tried again. "You don't know who she is."

Elena stood up and started walking towards Katherine. "I know you loved her."

She locked eyes with Katherine and walked forward, only stopping when she stood immediatly infront of her.

"Stop. She could rip your throat out" Stefan yelled.

Elena's eyes finally left Katherine's and moved to Stefan. "I know that. She knows I know that. I know that she knows I know that. Please shut up."

Katherine's face shifted from a slight smile and back to cold indifference as Elena's eyes returned to hers. She made Elena stand and stare at her in total silence.

"You and the witch," Katherine finally said.

Elena thought she heard a faint gasp from Bonnie's direction. "No. Just me."

She hesitated and added "You know she'll help me if I need it. She'll owe me a life-debt."

"And if I refuse?" Katherine asked.

"Then you lose me. I'm not losing Bonnie or Jeremy. I've already lost too much. I'm not losing anyone else."

Katherine stared at her for what seemed like forever before finally speaking softly. "Say the words."

Elena took a deep breath and held Katherine's eyes. "I, Elena Gilbert, hereby pledge my loyalty to Katherine Pierce. I swear to serve and to protect her for the rest of my life."

"And for as long as I otherwise may exist." Katherine amended.

"And for as long as I otherwise may exist." Elena repeated.

Katherine continued to speak softly. "Bravo again, Elena. All debts are paid. We both have what we wanted. You have a witch that will recover – eventually, the last of the Gilberts, and a town that will never know who saved it, why, or how. Was it worth it? I have a Damon who will be his old self in a couple of weeks, a witch who understands, who will maybe even be an ally, and an amazingly unexpected amount of interest."

She smiled – not the cold smile Elena had seen so often. Was it genuine? "I look forward to the future, Elena. It'll be a hell of a ride…"

One head motion from Katherine and the room was empty of vampires, except for Stefan and Damon. Stefan rushed to Elena who was rushing towards Bonnie. Damon stood still, just inside the door.

"She's bad Stefan. We need an ambulance."

"No," he replied. "We need to take her to the hospital now."

"Can we safely move her?"

"I can. I'll take her straight there."

"Thanks." He only nodded.

"Stefan. Stefan" Elena repeated until he turned his eyes toward her. "Thank you and I'm sorry. I'm sorry for anything I said or did the last few days that hurt you. Thank you for helping me and for taking care of my best friend."

"OK," he said.

Elena gave him a kiss on the cheek as he carefully lifted her. "Please hurry. I'm right behind you."

She saw the blur and felt the air move as he left.

She leaned against the wall and closed her eyes for a moment – finally feeling she could relax, for just a bit.

When she opened them, Damon had not moved.

"He's going to think you're bipolar," Damon said. "Yelling at him one minute, kissing him the next."

"Yeah." Elena said softly to herself.

She turned to face Damon. Nearly the entire room was between them. She slowly moved, closing the gap. "Damon, will you help me?"

"I'll help you with anything – you know that. But what exactly do you mean?"

"Help me with Katherine. I don't know how it works. Is this like an every day thing or a once every 30 years thing?"

"I don't know. I've never been her minion."

She was very close now. Definitely in his space. He still did not move.

"But you did what she asked you to as long as you had her." She said. "And you would still do what she asked of you now, wouldn't you?"

"Yes. I did it then and would do it now."

"Will you help me?"

"I will" Damon said. "Anything you want."

"Thank you. Thank you for that. I need to know I can count on someone while I'm doing this, and I don't know if…" The rest remained unspoken. "And thank you for everything the last few days. I could not have made it without you."

"It's not like I don't owe you my life."

"And would you not call me her minion?"

Damon just smirked. That made her feel just a bit better about how things stood between them. She hugged him and kissed him on the cheek.

"Now, I need to go repair some damage."

"Stefan?" She thought she saw a bit of a wince.

"Yeah. I know and you know that there's something between us. But I'm not willing to give up on Stefan yet, and I know you haven't given up on Katherine yet."

Damon just stared ahead of him. "You were right of course. There's a choice to be made, Damon – We'll both have to make it. But we don't have to choose today."

She left the house with him still standing stiffly, staring ahead.


	11. Epilogue

Epilogue

"I want if off Elena. I can't stand it." Bonnie said again.

Bonnie was recovering. She looked much better and was starting to act like her old self again. But she would be in the hospital for a few more days. Elena and Stefan visited every day, with Elena spending as much of the day as possible there. And everyday was the same since Bonnie had noticed that the bracelet was still on her wrist.

"I'll tell her when I see her. I'm sure she didn't mean for it to stay on you forever." Elena replied.

"She knows it'd be better for her kind if it did. You can't get in touch with her?"

Elena shook her head and touched the bracelet on Bonnie's wrist. She would never tell Bonnie, but it fascinated her. She ran her fingers over the surface feeling for a latch or clip or anything that would be a clue as to how to remove it. Nothing.

"Have you tried any magic?" Elena asked.

Bonnie shook her head. "It takes concentration. I haven't been able to do that here. You haven't seen Katherine at all?"

"No." Elena replied. "And the more time goes by, the more nervous I get about what it will be like when I do. I really have no idea what I've gotten myself into."

"Elena, I'm sorry…" Bonnie began before being cut off by Elena..

"No Bonnie. I've told you before, it was my choice. I was doing whatever she wanted me to anyway becasue of her threats. This just made it official and hopefully the threats will stop. Besides, seeing you like this - getting better. It was worth the price I paid."

"You don't know the price you paid. And it was still my fault."

"Fine. We'll work out your punishment later. I have to get home before Jenna starts calling. I think I'm on thin ice with her." Elena said as she gave Bonnie a hug and started to leave.

"Punishment?" Bonnie asked as Elena left the room. Elena did not turn back.

Elena had spent the first few days after she had saved Bonnie from Katherine walking in dread if not fear. She was afraid that Katherine was going to show up and ask her to kill someone.

But as time passed, Elena thought about it less and less. Things were improving with Stefan, though Damon barely talked to her. She wasn't sure what to do about that. She had almost stopped thinking about Katherine and was worried about other things. She was seeing Bonnie every day so she never forgot what had happened, but each time she arrived home and everything was normal, each time she entered her room and no one was there, Katherine became a more distant memory.

So at least she was not nervous when she was sitting in front of her mirror, brushing her hair and heard the knock on the door.

"Come in." Elena called back. She was decent – no problem whether it was Jeremy or Jenna.

"Thank you Elena," came the soft reply. Elena could not see the door from where she sat, but she knew who it was. The dreaded time had finally arrived. She was up in an instant.

The End (for just a bit)


End file.
